Loveless Nights
by Shadow0knight
Summary: Fallowing the life of the shake it up crew as they deal with high school, relationships and well normal teenager things. Warnings inside. First story on this site so it'll probably be bad, so getting that out there.
1. Chapter 1

Loveless nights

Warnings:

Gay stuff, pedophilia, sex, alcohol, underage sex, black mail, under age relationships

Characters + Age:

CeCe Jones (16)

Rocky Blue (16)

Martin 'Deuce' Martinez (16)

Ty Blue (17-18)

Gunther Hessenheffer (16)

Tinka Hessenheffer (16)

Flynn Jones (11)

Side Characters + Age:

Luke Prescott (14)

Jessie Prescott (20)

Dina Garcia (16)

Logan Hunter (16)

Emma Ross (15)

Zuri Ross (11)

Andrew Mayo (17)

Brett Summers (15)

Georgia Jones (35)

Gary Wild (32)

Howard Dooley (16)

Pairings around the start:

Dece (Deuce/CeCe)

Tynther (Ty/Gunther)

Rogan (Logan/Rocky)

Luynn (Luke/Flynn)

Anduce (Andrew/Deuce)

Bremma (Brett/Emma)

Eventual pairings:

Tyece (Deuce/Ty)

Bruke (Luke/Brett)

Andce (Andrew/CeCe)

Tinna (Tinka/Dina)

Rockward (Howard/Rocky)

Fluri (Flynn/Zuri)

Slight

Deucynn (Deuce/Flynn)

Ainka (Andrew/Tinka)

Friendship pairings:

Cy (Ty/CeCe)

Deuther (Gunther/Deuce)

Dinka (Deuce/Tinka)

ReCe (Rocky/CeCe)

Ay (Ty/Andrew)

Deucina (Deuce/Dina)

Chapter 1

Getting started

In a school known as John Hughes School in Chicago, Illinois is a group of friends who take school and live normal lives.

Deuce wanders through the halls of John Hughes school halls with his hand entwined with his best friend and girlfriend CeCe Jones. Her fiery red hair curled around the ends and bouncing with every step she takes. Deuce smiles at CeCe who smiles back at him. The two have been a loving couple since the prom from grade ten last year when Flynn (CeCe's little brother) hooked the two of them up after separating Deuce and Dina. Deuce wears his usual leather jacket with a green hoodie under it and a tight shirt with 'Kale is my home boy' on it showing off his slender pecs. He wears a pair of golden head phones around his neck with a pair of slack jeans. His hair is dark brown almost matching his deep brown eyes. CeCe on the other hand wears a pair of white skinny jeans with a simple shirt with blue, pink and white stripes with a knitted sweater over it. The two are known as the schools best couple and also the most expected couple.

* * *

In another part of the school a tanned boy with curly black hair leans against another boy with blonde spiked hair. The blonde boy wears a shirt with a capital G on it with sparkles all over it with a pair of skin tight jeans with rhyme stones in the sides going down them. The tanned boy wears a shirt with black stripes and suspenders up over his shoulders covered by a simple sweater. He wears jeans that hang low around his waist but tight in all the right places. His lips move against the blonde's in perfect sink. The tanned skinned boy is Ty Blue known as the schools player. Once a straight player but turned gay when he met the blonde boy trapped between him and the wall also known as Gunther Hessenheffer. The blonde boy had moved to Chicago last year with his family. Gunther and his twin sister Tinka had come off as bossy and annoying with their accents but as they got more accustomed to the American life style they slowly lost their accent. Ty had been confused when he started feeling attracted to the boy. He had been talking to Deuce about how he was planning on getting Tinka into his bed but he had never thought about a guy before except for one time when he was younger he dreamed off him and Deuce sharing a kiss but that was it. So when Ty started to get to know Gunther some things happened. He kissed Gunther, Gunther told Ty he's gay and that he isn't interested in Ty, Ty became a flirt and asked Gunther out multiple times and ta-da they became a couple two months afterwards.

"I think we should skip off first and second class. We can head back to your place and have a little fun since I know your parents are working today." Gunther suggests with a smirk. Ty's smirk matches Gunther's as he plants another kiss on Gunther's lips.

* * *

By some lockers in the school a girl with tanned skin stands in front of her open locker with a smile on her face as she talks to her best friends. One of the three girls has blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing glittery clothes like Gunther except she has a capital T on her shirt and doesn't have rhyme stones in her jeans but instead in her jacket. Another girl wears a simple hoodie with headphones coming out of her shirt attached to an iPod in her jeans pocket. Her hair is brown and curled and she wears a knitted hat on her head. The last girl is the tanned girl with long dark hair wearing a jean jacket over a t-shirt with a rose on it and a pair of light jeans.

"So Rocky how is Logan doing? I haven't talked to him since the party." The blonde asks the tanned girl. Rocky smiles at the thought of her boyfriend Logan. "He's been doing well. I haven't seen him in a few days since he and his dad are visiting family and he won't be back until tomorrow." Rocky says earning a smile from both girls. "What about you girls? Any guys you interested in?" Rocky asks her two friends. Both girls look at each other before looking at people walking by. "Well you see after my break up with Deuce it's been hard trying to find the right guy…" The brunette haired girl says. The blonde girl turns so she's facing her friend. "Oh please Dina you can do so much better than…. Deuce." The blonde says with disgust in her voice. The brunette known as Dina shakes her head with a sigh. "It's just hard you know. I mean I loved him and…. He left me." Dina says, a sad look dawning over her face. "Don't worry Dina, me and Tinka are always going to be here for you. And you know CeCe didn't want to date Deuce in the first place because she knew it would hurt you." Rocky says. Dina doesn't say anything but masks her pain with a smile. "I can't thank either of you enough." Dina says as she envelops both girls in a hug.

As the girls are hugging they all notice a boy walk by. His hair is short and raven black with a light tan on him. He wears a school sweater with his name on the arm saying 'Andrew' and he wears his jeans around his waist giving him a 'cool guy' kinda vibe.

"Hottie alert ladies!" Dina announces to the girls as she pushes them off her and makes herself look presentable. Both Rocky and Tinka do the same thing. As Andrew walks by he glances over at the three girls and gives them one of his famous smirks and a wink earning sighs of satisfaction from the three.

"He totally just winked at us!" Tinka squeals with delight as the three girls jump up and down in happiness. "He was totally checking us out!" Dina squeals earning more happy squeals from Rocky and Tinka. "GIRLS! NO SQUEALING IN THE HALL WAY" Principal Rabinoff shouts as he jumps up and down with the girls. All three girls stop and start awkwardly adjusting something on them as Rabinoff gives them all a stern look and walks away. "Well that wasn't embarrassing." Tinka says as she stops adjusting her hair. "I'll um…. BYE!" Dina nearly shouts as she turns and fast walks away from the two. Rocky and Tinka both watch Dina run off with confused looks.

* * *

In another school a boy with spiked messy hair runs out of a room with a smile on his face as plenty of other kids come running out of the classroom coughing and holding their hands over their noses. Flynn laughs like a maniac as his teacher tries to calm her class down. The boy wears an orange shirt with a train on fire picture. He has a blue sweater over it with dark blue and bright blue stripes and he wears simple jeans.

"Flynn Jones is this you're doing?" The teacher asks as she walks towards the boy. Flynn smiles at her and nods his head earning cheers from his fellow classmates but a glare from his teacher. "Yea I did do it and it was hilarious! I mean did you see your face when you took the first whiff of the gas? Hysterical!" Flynn laughs in his teachers face earning laughs from his friends. "Do you know how much trouble you're in young man?" The teacher asks with anger in her voice. Flynn only smiles and nods his head not caring for what the teacher has to say. The eleven year old is way too strong headed to care for what the teacher has to say.

As Flynn walks down the hall with his teacher right behind him he notices a boy standing more to the side. He wears a plane blue shirt that reaches his belt that holds his jeans up around his waist showing his bubble butt off. He wears a hat on part of his head showing off his spiked curly black hair. His face is covered in freckles and he cheers Flynn on as he walks by. Flynn walks proudly to the principal's office already knowing the amount of detention and grounding that he's about to suffer.

* * *

The door to the Blue apartment opens and in walks Ty with his land laced with the glitter boy Gunther. The two are smiling like their faces depend on it. Ty closes the door to his apartment and plants his lips on an unsuspecting Gunther. The kiss is only unexpected for a second before Gunther is kissing back just as needing as Ty. Ty closes Gunther between him and the door and slowly grinds himself into Gunther. Gunther moves his hands up to push Ty back only for Ty to grab his hands and pin them to the sides of his head. Gunther smiles into the kiss parting his lips slightly and letting Ty's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dance for dominance in Gunther's mouth. Ty easily over powering Gunther's tongue and getting to explore every part of Gunther's mouth. Gunther melts into Ty, slipping his arms from Ty's grip and wraps his arms around Ty's neck pulling him closer until he's flush against his body. Ty gives Gunther one last loving kiss before he pulls his lips off Gunther's.

"That was just a taste of what's coming." Ty says with a smile. Gunther's smile matches Ty's as they share a quick kiss.

* * *

Flynn sits in the office with his school's principle and his mother wearing her police uniform with her arms crossed. "I can't believe you would go and do such a thing! You know how much money it cost the last time you did one of these little pranks? I couldn't pay for the month's rental because I had to pay for the damage to the school!" Georgia says her face red with anger.

Flynn couldn't really care. The kids a genius and he could easily be doing high school classes and passing with his knowledge but that wouldn't give him any time to play and enjoy being a kid. Seems Henry really paid off on him. Henry had been Flynn's best friend and potentially his boyfriend for a short time. Both boys kept it secret and only did minor things like kisses and holding hands when no one was around. It was a year back Henry had to move away to teach a college class forcing them to break up. Flynn hasn't had his eye on anyone since and he turned to pulling pranks on his school to get the enjoyment that was stolen from him. Flynn knows that Henry wouldn't approve of what he's doing but he really couldn't care. Flynn decides to tune into the conversation going on between his mother and principal.

"So he'll be in touch." Flynn's principal says as Georgia nods her head. Georgia walks over to Flynn who stands up and fallows his mother out of the principal's office. "So Flynn you now have detention for the rest of the month and you're grounded until your twenty and you'll be getting tutored for now on." Georgia says while giving Flynn a stern look over her shoulder. Flynn looks at his mother with a confused look. "What do you mean 'tutored'? I don't need some nerd teaching me!" Flynn defends himself crossing his arms as he fallows his mother. Georgia laughs as she pulls a report card out of her pocket and hands it to Flynn. "Why do you carry this around?" Flynn asks while looking at the report card in his hands. "Consider it blackmail. Now you'll be meeting your tutor in a week at our place. He's about a few years older than you so maybe that'll set you straight." Georgia says with a bit of hope in her voice. Flynn only rolls his eyes. This just ruined his mood completely.

* * *

Ty throws his head back as he moans at the sensation of Gunther's skillful mouth wrapped around his black nine inch cock. Gunther's tongue licks all over Ty's cock making it wet while he bobs his head up and down making sure to let his throat muscles massage Ty's dick.

"Gunther." Ty groans as he looks down at Gunther through half-shut eyes. Gunther responds by making a throaty sound vibrating around Ty's cock and nearly making Ty shoot his load down Gunther's throat. Ty grips his bed sheets as he tries to control himself while Gunther smiles up at him from around his cock. "Bastard." Ty says as he looks down into his boyfriends blue eyes. Gunther pulls off Ty's dick with a 'pop' and says "Oh come on Ty you know you love it when I do that."

Ty rolls his eyes and moves his hands so he's cupping Gunther's face before he leans over and presses his lips against Gunther's. The kiss was meant to be a loving kiss. But it didn't turn out to be loving when the two started making out with each other. Ty leans back on the bed as Gunther goes back to work on sucking Ty off this time with the intention of making Ty shoot his load down his throat. Gunther moves one hand up Ty's abed body and rests on his right nipple making sure to pinch and rub his nipple earning a series of hitched breaths and moans. Ty is in heaven with the feeling of getting his dicked sucked by his skillful boyfriend and his nipple's pinched, squeezed, rubbed you name it and Gunther was doing it. Gunther moves his free hand to cup Ty's balls and that's the final straw for Ty. Ty lets out a loud moan as his cock starts spasming and shoots ropes of thick white cum into Gunther's mouth. Gunther having done this plenty of times swallows every last bit of Ty's cum and makes sure to milk the rest from Ty's cock before he releases Ty's slowly softening dick from his mouth. Gunther crawls up over Ty and presses his lips against Ty's forcefully as he dominates the exhausted Ty. Gunther moans into Ty's mouth when he feels Ty gripping his ass through his tight jeans.

"I need to pay you back." Ty says referring to the bulge in Gunther's jeans. Gunther shakes his head as he lightly kisses Ty. "Ty you got too excited. Sleep now and we well have round two when you wake up. That way I won't have to worry about you falling asleep while you're fucking me." Gunther says with a bit of cockiness in his voice. Ty doesn't say another word.

* * *

CeCe and Deuce sit at their usual table during lunch with Rocky and Tinka.

"So I heard you got winked at by Andrew." CeCe starts earning face splitting smiles from Rocky and Tinka. "Yes! He was 'totally checking us out' as you Americans say it." Tinka says with a wave of her hand. Deuce rolls his eyes while CeCe kisses his cheek. Tinka and Rocky make gagging sounds earning a scowl from CeCe. "Oh please like you and Logan don't get on like me and Deuce. At least we don't make out in public." CeCe says earning a blush on Rocky. Deuce wraps his arm around CeCe earning a smile from her as she snuggles into his side. "You bunch are as cute as a goat drinking yak milk." Tinka says earning confused looks from the three. Tinka looks at them all confused. "What? Have none of you seen a goat drink yak milk? Only me? Well trust me on this one. It's very gross." Tinka says. No one says a word about it and dismisses it as Tinka being Tinka.

"So you guys coming over to my place this Friday for the party? It's going to be the usual. Drinks, some food couple games maybe watch a few movies." Deuce says with a shrug. "Who's going?" Tinka asks curiously earning a confused look from Rocky which goes ignored. "…Well you and Rocky, Ty, Gunther, Logan and Dina if she feels up for it." Deuce says. Tinka nods her head showing she understands. "Why do you ask? Someone on your radar that you want to invite?" CeCe asks with a smirk. Tinka's face heats up as the image of a certain summer tanned boy works his way into her head. "Well maybe just one guy." Tinka says earning a very curious look… And that's just Deuce. "Well I'm guessing from the look you three are giving me you want to know who it is… It's Andrew Mayo with the surfer's body and recently moved here from Miami!" Tinka says with a glint in her eyes. Deuce's curious look fades as he settles back into his seat and listens to the approving sounds from CeCe and Rocky. "Deuce you so have to invite Andrew to this party so we can hook Tinka up!" CeCe says ignoring the look from Deuce that's pleading her not to. "Ce-." Deuce is cut off by CeCe as she wraps her arms around Deuce in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Deuce!" CeCe cheers earning a muffled groan. As the three girls get into a conversation that clearly doesn't interest Deuce, Deuce gets up to find Andrew and invite him to the party. Deuce can already see the party now… A wreck.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was thinking that I'll try updating this story every Friday... Don't know how that'll work out but I'm going to try it. Anyways thanks for the people that reviewed, fallowed and favorited this story and I hope upcoming chapters well be just as good as the first one :)**

Chapter 2

Did you say drama?

Deuce nearly walks into Andrew when he walks around a corner. Well he didn't walk into Andrew but he did walk into Andrew's lockers door. Deuce's hands rest on his face while he groans in pain, Andrew stands over him with a smile on his face.

"Dude you alright? Haha I hope you don't take my laughing personal it's just. Ha." Andrew laughs while Deuce glares daggers at Andrew. "Look I just wanted to ask if you want to come to my party this Friday?" Deuce asks ignoring the pain in his face. Andrew looks Deuce over before closing his locker and leaning on it with his arms crossed. "What's the catch? Am I going to get fucked up?" Andrew asks with a cocked eyebrow. Deuce stops and lets his mind pick out the right word choice. "You might fuck one of the girls." Deuce says earning a look from Andrew. The two look at each other before Deuce sighs. "You might get to fuck the blonde exchange student Tinka." Deuce says. Andrew uncrosses his arms and a smile spreads across his face. "I'm in. Tinka is totally hot and I'm sure I speak for a lot of the guys in this school when I say they'd love to bang her." Andrew says cockily. Deuce just nods his head and smiles. Deuce only sees the blonde as a friend. Ever since Gunther and Tinka had moved to Chicago they've been good friends with Deuce. Of course they got off on the wrong foot with CeCe and Rocky but even they warmed up to them. "What time does it start?" Andrew asks, snapping Deuce back into reality. Deuce looks at Andrew confused for a few seconds before he remembers what they were talking about. "Around seven." Deuce says trying to act cool by leaning on the lockers only for him to miss the locker completely and fall to the floor. Andrew looks down at Deuce before rolling his eyes and walking away from the Latino.

* * *

Ty walks out from a steaming bathroom with Gunther right behind him. Both boys wear towels around their waists and they both have big grins on their faces. Ty opens his closet showing off a set of his clothes along with Gunther's sparkly cloths on a different rack. Ty takes a pair of checkered boxers and shucks on while Gunther takes a pair of tight black boxer-briefs and puts on earning a whistle of approval from Ty. Gunther turns around and closes his lips against Ty's for a few short seconds before he removes them from Ty's mouth.

"So what do you propose we do?" Gunther asks as he sits down on the bed next to Ty. Their clothes are in the dryer getting dried after the two had got a little too messy. "Well I was thinking we sit back and watch some TV until Rocky gets home." Ty says while leaning back on his bed. Gunther leans back on Ty and sighs. The two sit in each other's embrace just enjoying the touch of each other and the warmth. "Gunther?" Ty asks. Gunther turns his head so he can look at Ty. "I was wondering if… Maybe you'd want to move in with me once I get my own house." Ty says with a slight blush on his face. Gunther looks at Ty confused but smiles back and kisses his cheek. "I would love to move in with you once you get your own house." Gunther says earning a dimple filled smile and a soft yet passionate kiss. The kiss slowly becomes something more and could have led to some more sexy time when the sound of the dryer going off makes both boys jump apart. Both boys laugh at the look that had over taken the others face before they sigh and head out of the room towards the dryer.

* * *

Georgia walks out into her living room wearing her cop uniform. Flynn sits on the couch looking at the blank screen of the T.V. Georgia looks Flynn over before walking behind the T.V. and unplugging it. Flynn looks at his mother with a confused look while Georgia smiles sweetly at him.

"Is this your way of saying you don't trust me?" Flynn asks with his arms crossed while he stares his mother down. Georgia only nods her head as she walks to the front door. "CeCe well be home in an hour and by that time your tutor should be here. If your tutor isn't and CeCe isn't home then you know the drill. The Prescott's are a few floors down." Georgia says before opening the front door. Georgia nearly jumps out of her skin as she nearly walks into the boy standing outside the door. The boy stares back at her just as surprised with his fist rose to knock on the door. "Jeez kid scare the life out of me." Georgia says while moving a hand to her chest. The boy smiles as he lowers his fist. Flynn glances over at the door and his face lights up as he realizes who the boy is. Luke Prescott, the boy he's been admiring for the longest time. "I'm Flynn's tutor." Luke says earning a nod of approval from Georgia. "Well I leave Flynn in your capable hands." Georgia turns and walks over to Flynn giving him a hug before saying "If I hear one complaint out of him you'll never leave this apartment unless it's for school or work!" and giving him one of her best smiles. Georgia walks out the front door closing it behind her while Luke looks around the apartment.

"Sweet place man." Luke says as his two hands rest on his backpack straps which are over his shoulders. Flynn smiles at Luke. "Thanks. I would have had mom clean up some more if I knew I was going to have company." Flynn says while getting up off the couch. The Prescott boy stands taller than Flynn by a good lot. Luke standing at 5'4 while Flynn stands at 4'7. Flynn leads Luke into the kitchen and they take a seat at the table. Luke takes his backpack off his shoulders and puts it down on the floor next to his seat. Luke leans on the table while he looks the elven year old over. "So I was told that you've been failing math, and Geology?" Luke asks. Flynn nods his head and says "Yea I've been busy thinking of pranks to pull so I've fallen behind on my school work. No biggie." Luke smiles as his mind is filled with the many pranks Flynn has pulled on the school in the past two months.

Luke had once been like that but that quickly changed when his older sister threatened to send him to live with their dad for a couple months. Having a Sargent Father for the military has its perks and has its downsides.

Luke is brought back from his thoughts when he remembers that he's supposed to be tutoring Flynn. Luke feels a little uncomfortable when he glances over at Flynn only to realize that Flynn is looking him up and down. "So uh you have your books on you?" Luke asks hoping that well get the elven year old to stop looking him up and down. Flynn blinks a couple times before he starts moving. "Oh yea there in my room." Flynn says as he gets up and makes his way through the living room and into the hallway on the other side.

Luke slumps back into his chair. He doesn't know what to think of the elven year old looking him up and down. Was it out of admiration or something else? Luke has dealt with this kind of stuff himself when he was younger. He remembered having a crush on his best friend for life Emma Ross. Of course she's a girl and at the time Luke had found her amazingly attractive but of course those feelings left him when he walked in on her dressing one time. Luke hadn't given Emma's covered breasts a second glance as he closed the door as fast as he opened it. That was what made Luke realize he's different than most guys. Flynn's probably just going through a faze like Luke had hoped he was going through.

Flynn walks back into the room with his backpack in tow. Flynn drops it on the table and takes a seat smiling sweetly at the look Luke gives him. Luke watches Flynn take his books out and place them down on the table. It's funny how Luke became a tutor. If you had asked him before he moved to Chicago he would have laughed in your face. Funny how fast moving can change a person for better as Luke's sister would say or for worse.

"So where do we start?" Luke asks as he readies himself.

* * *

CeCe and Rocky walk out of their dressing rooms wearing matching blue shirts with red stripes and black skirts but different colored leggings. CeCe wears hot pink leggings while Rocky wears dark blue colored leggings.

"Ready for rehearsals?" Rocky asks CeCe as she looks herself over. CeCe beams with excitement showing she's ready for another dance rehearsal for Shake It Up Chicago. Rocky's phone goes off with a picture of a boy with long brown hair and a mole on each side of his face with a charming smile and a hat half on his head. CeCe makes a disgusted sound earning a look from Rocky as she opens the message from her boyfriend. "I still can't believe you said yes to that." CeCe says for the hundredth time. Rocky gives CeCe a pointed look as she says "I can't believe you said yes to Deuce. I mean just last year at your party the both of us were making gagging sounds at the thought of just kissing him." CeCe smiles as she thinks of her Cuban boyfriend. "We were young then Rocky. I have matured." CeCe says with a voice that an adult would use when their trying to calm their child. Rocky cocks an eyebrow at CeCe and proceeds to show her the picture of her and Logan. CeCe nearly screams as she moves her hands to her face. "Get that picture out of my face! What are you trying to do, blind me?" CeCe all but shouts. The two look at each other in silence before CeCe says "Okay maybe I haven't matured that much," randomly out of the blue.

As the two girls get into a discussion another dressing room door opens and out walks Tinka wearing the exact same style clothes as CeCe and Rocky except her shirt has sparkle's and she wears bright green leggings. Gunther walks out behind Tinka wearing a sweater similar to the girl's shirts but wears dress pants in the place of leggings.

"Girls if you are both arguing over how amazing your boyfriends are I'm sure me and Gunther can be of help." Tinka says. Silence fallows over the group. Tinka groans in frustration and says "I was trying to be helpful!" Before turning and walking off while saying words in her home country language. Gunther watches Tinka go before he turns back to the girls and says "If it helps, neither of your boyfriends are too attractive," and walks on after Tinka with a smug smile. CeCe and Rocky watch him go with their mouths hanging open. CeCe rests her arm on Rocky's shoulder and shakes her head. "Ya know, they aren't wrong," CeCe says earning an honest nod of agreement from Rocky.

* * *

Ty sits at a table in Crustys Pizza the town's local pizza place which also happens to be the basement of his apartment building. He wears a button up shirt with small squares of red and black and has a tie on while he wears a pair of his famous skinny jeans. Deuce sits across from Ty but doesn't pay much attention as he watches his uncle Frank talk to Andrew who stands at the counter with a paper laid out in front of him. Deuce wears his Crustys uniform with the logo on the shirt and an apron around his waist while he wears the same jeans and headphones. Ty sighs for what seems like the fiftieth time when he realizes Deuce is yet again not paying attention to what he's saying.

"Dude you're not even listening to me!" Ty says leaning over the table to smack Deuce on the arm. Deuce looks at Ty with a surprised look as his eyes dart from his uncle and Andrew to Ty. "I'm sorry man it's just… Why does he want to work here? I mean what's so good about working at Crustys?" Deuce asks earning a bored look from Ty. "Dude it isn't that big a deal. And I mean this place must be desperate if they hired you. HA!" Ty laughs at his own joke. Deuce doesn't say a word, just gives Ty a long hard look. Ty shrugs it off as he watches Deuce's eyes fallow Andrew behind the counter and into his Uncle's office.

"Look man doesn't your uncle only hire family?" Ty asks trying to get Deuce to stop over thinking so much and get him to listen. Deuce nods his head clearly not picking up on what Ty's talking about. Ty rolls his eyes at his best friend's obliviousness. "I'm saying that your uncle won't hire him because he's not family." Ty says. Deuce makes an 'oh' sound as he leans back into his seat. "Your right. I don't know why I was over thinking so much. I guess I've been babysitting Flynn a little too much lately." Deuce says. "Yea. That's what's doing it" Ty says sarcastically which Deuce misses.

As the two start talking Andrew walks out of the kitchen with his paper in hand. Deuce smiles as he gets ready to rub it in Andrew's face and Ty turns around ready to watch the train wreck. As Deuce gets out of his chair Frank walks out from the kitchen smiles at Andrew, shakes hands with him and then hands him a sheet of paper. Deuce's high and mighty figure drops as he slumps back into the chair.

"Well how did it feel?" Ty asks turning to look at Deuce. Deuce looks at Ty and says "It was amazing while it lasted," before he raises his hand to his face to hide the oncoming tears. Ty rolls his eyes. If they ever had a contest for who could be the most dramatic, it would be a tie between CeCe and Deuce.

Andrew looks over at the table and smiles at Deuce before walking out of Crustys. Ty watches him leave not liking how cocky he looked as his eyes looked over Deuce. It almost looked like he was checking him out? Ty shakes the thought from his head as he goes back to comforting Deuce.

"Hey man just think about your party and how Andrew won't be there." Ty says earning a defeated sigh from Deuce. "CeCe made me invite him." Deuce says as he looks at Ty. Ty rolls his eyes and says "Man you need to man up, and I mean man up and wear the pants in the relationship and not let CeCe use your money for buying clothes and make up." Deuce gives Ty a serious look and continues on to say, "Like you can talk. 'Oh Ty would you please buy this for me? I have no money'." Deuce says making Ty turn his head as he tries to hide his blush.

As the two boys talk Rocky and her boyfriend Logan walk into the restaurant hand in hand. Logan has that skater look to him. Wearing a beany hat over his long brown hair with two simple moles on both sides of his face. He wears a shirt that says 'Kale is my homeboy' with a pile of money while he wears a pair of ripped jeans. Rocky wears a pink leather jacket with a striped shirt on under with bright blue pants. Logan spots Ty and nudges Rocky making her look over at Logan only to see Ty. The two take their hands off each other's like they were just burned and act like nothing happened flashing a smile at each other before walking away. Somehow Rocky and Logan had managed to keep their relationship on the down low from Ty which still amazes Rocky considering the numerous times CeCe and Deuce have brought it up with Ty around. Couldn't be more obvious to the fact that Ty had inherited their father's obliviousness.

Rocky walks over to her older brother and his best friend and takes a seat at the table. "Hey, hey, hey," Rocky says with a smile on her face as she takes a seat. Ty looks up at her while Deuce flashes her a smile. Ty knows that Deuce once had a serious crush on Rocky when they were younger but then Deuce and CeCe slowly became a thing. Moving from good friends to really good friends to dating and his crush on Rocky thankfully became a thing of the past.

"Hey Rockstar. What are you doing here?" Ty asks using an old nickname he'd use on Rocky when they were younger. "Well I was coming to get something to eat while I wait for CeCe. We're going to get something to eat and head back to her place." Rocky says while taking small glances over at Logan who sits in one of the booths holding a menu up to his face and taking small glimpses over it. Deuce has to hold back his laugh from how funny the scene in front of him is. Ty looks confused at Rocky and looks over in the direction she's looking in only to see some guy holding a menu very close to his face. Ty blinks a couple times as he tries to understand what's so interesting about the guy before looking at Deuce hoping for answers.

"I thought CeCe was spending some time with Emma and getting her nails done? Well at least that's what she told me, her loving boyfriend." Deuce says making Ty even more confused. Rocky glares at Deuce before making up an excuse to get her out of this conversation. "You know what you are absolutely correct and now I feel stupid. I mean I knew she was spending time with…. That person you mentioned. Well I should get going, ha-ha bye!" Rocky says as she turns to make a mad dash out of the restaurant only for Ty to grab her arm. "Hold on bad actress, who's that over there? You've been glancing over at him ever since you came over to talk to us." Ty says with a serious yet confused tone. Rocky sighs a defeated sigh, she was going to have to tell Ty eventually.

"Ty… I have a confession to make… You remember Logan right?" Rocky asks hoping maybe Ty forgot about Logan and they could start fresh. Ty looks at Rocky for almost five minutes before he finally puts a face to the name. "You mean the skater boy Logan that kissed you? That Logan is your boyfriend?" Ty asks pushing himself to his feet. Logan decides to speak to himself at that moment as he says "Well I mean she was the one to kiss me first," earning a glare from both of the blue siblings. Logan puts his hands up in defence as sits back down taking the menu and hiding behind it like he was doing before. "Rocky I don't want you dating," Ty looks over his shoulder at Logan before continuing "That." Logan makes an offended sound and gets up walking over to the two. "What's so wrong about me dating your sister? If I'm correct she was the one to come talk to me about getting back together and was the one that kissed me first," Logan says proudly completely ignoring Rocky's hand gestures telling him to stop while he's ahead. Ty looks at Rocky in complete shock. Deuce sits there awkwardly getting up and whistling to himself as he walks towards the kitchen ignoring the looks from the three as he walks by. Ty and Rocky both roll their eyes before going back to arguing.

"Ty I'm may be your baby sister, but I am not a baby! I'm almost seventeen and I sure don't need you looking out for me!" Rocky says earning a shocked look from Ty. The three are silent as Ty looks anywhere that Rocky isn't while Rocky does the exact same. Logan stands around looking back and forth between the siblings. Minutes tick by until Rocky sighs. "Look Ty… I really appreciate everything but I'm not a little girl anymore." Rocky says giving off a small smile. Ty looks at Rocky and only nods his head. "Your right." Ty says before walking past the two. Rocky turns around and watches Ty confused. "Where are you going?" Rocky asks. Ty doesn't stop walking until he reaches the stairs. "Home, I don't want to be a burden to you two." Rocky raises a hand to her head while Ty walks out of the restaurant. Logan wraps his arm around Rocky as he leads her back to their booth.

* * *

Flynn sits quietly at his kitchen table. His head rests on his hand as he watches the boy in front of him talk about some math problem and tries to write it out on a piece of paper as an example. Of course Flynn isn't paying any attention to that. He's paying attention to Luke's lips as he talks. How Luke licks his lips every so often while he explains something. Flynn notices how Luke's eyebrows scrunch up when he's confused or irritated which has been happening a lot since they started tutoring.

"Alright, this is the best way I can explain this," Luke says as he moves the sheet of paper towards Flynn.

Luke isn't stupid as much as Emma says he is when their working on a project Emma decides well help them distract themselves from talking about boys. He knows that Flynn hasn't paid a bit of attention to anything about his homework after the first five minutes. Instead Flynn's been busy striping him of his clothes and admiring his body like it's the last piece of cake. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable. The three year age gap is one thing but then there's the fact that Flynn isn't a teen.

Luke looks at Flynn and gives off a small smile as he says, "So why don't you look this over and maybe get some questions done while I…. Go to the bathroom." Luke jumps up from the table and stops when he realizes he has no clue where the bathroom is. Luke turns around to ask Flynn only to him pointing in the direction of the hall behind him with an innocent smile on his face. Luke nods his head as he walks towards the hall until he finds the bathroom.

The bathroom is small as to be expected considering it's an apartment. Luke walks over to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. Has it really come to this? He's a closet case yes but having an elven year old want to get into his pants? Kids watch too much stuff on the internet these days. He turns the tap on letting the cold water pour into the sink. He places his hands together like a bowl and proceeds to splash his face. The sound of the front door opening catches Luke's attention as he stands up straight and looks to the door.

* * *

CeCe walks down the hall towards her apartment with Tinka fallowing behind her. "So we meet here tomorrow, get our self's dressed up and looking good for our boys and then head over to Deuce's. Sound like a plan?" CeCe asks Tinka as they discuss what they plan on doing before the party. Tinka nods her head with a sly smile as she thinks of the different things she could wear for the party and to make Andrew notice her more than usual. "For once you actually have my attention for more than ten seconds CeCe." Tinka says sarcastically.

CeCe smiles more to herself as she opens the door to her apartment and walks in with Tinka right behind her.

"Flynn I'm home." CeCe announces as she drops her stuff down on the chair near the door.

CeCe looks over to the kitchen and a shocked gasp leaves her mouth at the sight. CeCe breaks into a sprint nearly tripping up on some magazine that fell of the table before reaching the kitchen. Tinka stands by the door giving CeCe an odd look while in the back of her head she knew this was coming. Something always happens when she decides to go with CeCe.

"Flynn are you feeling okay?" CeCe asks as she places her hand on Flynn's head. Flynn makes a sound of disapproval as he swats at CeCe's hand. "CeCe, I'm fine! I was just doing some homework with a friend," He says. CeCe looks around the room noticing the lack of big books or golden hair. "With who? I don't see any of Henry's things around." She says turning her head so she's looking at Flynn.

At that moment Luke decides to make his presence known as he walks out into the room. CeCe looks from Flynn to Luke. "Oh that's your friend," CeCe says dully. Luke looks around the room instead of at CeCe as he holds back the snarky comment. "I'm Luke, Flynn's tutor." Luke says walking over to CeCe and holding his hand out. She goes to take his hand only for Flynn to get in the way. "Now if you don't mind well you go on your way? We are busy here." Flynn says. "Meow," CeCe says sassily with a hand motion resembling a cat pawing at something. She turns her attention back to Tinka and decides to skip over to her only to trip and this time fall as she forgets the magazine on the floor, landing with a loud thud and a groan. Flynn and Tinka both face palm while Luke stands awkwardly with his arms crossed.

"Hey Flynn this has been fun, but I have to get home and start making supper to me and my sis." Luke says as he takes a hold of his backpack. Flynn looks sadly at Luke which goes un-noticed. Flynn doesn't say anything as he walks Luke to the door. "I'll be back over tomorrow same time and we can pick up where we left off." Luke says as he holds his straps. Flynn nods his head and says "I look forward to it." Luke waves and turns as he starts walking down the hall while he gets the feeling Flynn is watching him.

_*I'll be sure we pick up from where we left off.*_ Flynn says to himself with a devious smile before he closes the door.


End file.
